When Worlds Collide
by splashfire99
Summary: Pitch(Rise Of The Guardians), Mor'du(Brave), Dr Tan(Dance Central 2),Doji and Ryuga(Metal Fight Beyblade) join forces. When a car accident leaves Gingka, the main hero of Metal fight beyblade in a coma, his friends team up with the Guardians, Dance Crews and the Clans to defeat the villains once and for all. Lil'TxGlitch,KyoHika,NileKairi,JackxTooth, and lots more.
1. Sneak Preview

**When Worlds Collide: Sneak Preview!**

"Together, we can do something better." Pitch rasps to the others. "We can help one another to defeat our enemies!" Doji, a tall bespectacled man is listening intently. "Hmm, you have a point, my friend." He says, pushing up his glasses with a smirk. "Ryuga will love this!" The big black bear, Mor'du, gives a low growl to show he agrees with Doji. "Yes, I think that's a good idea." It is Dr Tan who speaks. "I've had enough of my son, my own son, siding with those-those-""Dancers?" Doji finishes, clearly amused. "Yes, yes." Dr Tan says. Pitch looks at the three villains. "So, a yes from all of you?" He asked. The three turn. "I accept." Doji rasps, grinning evilly. Dr Tan cackles. "I'll show those pathetic dance crews who's in charge!" Mor'du gives a loud roar. He is in too. Pitch smiles wickedly. "Where shall we start?" He says.

_A new threat has risen…_

The skies darken. A green haired boy with blue eyes stares up at the sky in shock. "Kyoya?" His lilac haired cousin looks at him in concern. "Is something wrong?" Kyoya points at the sky. "Very wrong, Kairi." He warns.

_Four villains, each from a different world_

At the North Pole, North, a.k.a Santa Claus is staring at the globe in horror. Dark mist is sweeping over it. "No…" He gasps. "It can't be…" The four other guardians are gaping at the globe too. "Could it be…?" The Tooth Fairy gasps.

In Scotland, a wild haired princess hears thunder. She looks up in shock. There are dark clouds in the sky. "I have a bad feeling about this." She says in her Scottish accent to her horse Angus.

_Have joined hands to destroy those they hate_

Meanwhile, in the Dance Central Intelligence headquarters, the lights are flashing wildly. Agents Rasa and Lima are looking around in fear and confusion. "What's going on?" Lima asks. The dance crews look around. "Could it be Dr Tan?" Emilia says in horror. Glitch looks horrified. "But…it can't be! He should be trapped in the time stream!" A blue haired guy looks equally shocked. "How could my father escape?" He said.

_So now…_

Kairi is trying to take a sip of her tea, only to find it frozen solid. She gasps. She turns to see a white haired boy behind her. "Are…are you…Jack Frost?" She stutters. Jack looks surprised. "Wow. I've never met a teen who believes in us." He commented to the Tooth Fairy. Kairi looks puzzled. "No, I've just, heard of you guys, the guardians, but...I didn't know..."

**Scene change**

"My name is Merida." Merida introduces herself. "I'm Lil'T, and this is my friend, Glitch." A young teen with a cap says. "We're from rival crews." Glitch adds. Jack Frost snickers. "Welcome, to Dance Central 3." He mimics Agent Rasa's voice. Glitch shoots him a dark look. "Stop that."

_The heroes have to join forces_

The teens stand in a circle. Jack Frost is holding up his staff, Tooth is ready with her Baby Tooth Fairies, Kairi, Hikaru and Miku are holding up their beylaunchers, Merida is holding up her bow, poised to shoot. It is total darkness, except for a lamp that Lil'T is carrying. Everyone turns to look at the dancers, who are bare. "What weapon do you guys have?" Merida asks in confusion. Glitch smiles sheepishly and does a few breakdancing moves to Gonna Make You Sweat by Sweat Invaders. Jack and Tooth stare, speechless, while Kairi slaps her forehead.

_To save themselves…_

_And the world_

"C'mon guys, we can do this." Miku says encouragingly. She puts her hand out. Kairi looks at her for a second before putting her own hand on her friends. Then followed by Hikaru's, Merida's, Lil'T's Glitch's, Jack's, Tooth's… and Angus's hoof.

_**When Worlds Collide**_

"Kairi, what is wrong with you?" Jack says. "You don't like me, or what?" Kairi sighs. "It's not that, Jack." "Then?" "Okay, let's think of me as a glass of water, and you are the NORTH POLE! Get the picture?" She says coldly. Jack shrugs. "You haven't frozen to death yet."


	2. Role Call

**ROLE CALL!**

**Rise Of The Guardians (movie)**

Jack Frost

Tooth Fairy

Sandman

Santa Claus

Easter Bunny

**Brave (Movie)**

Princess Merida

Angus (Horse)

The rest of the clans

**Dance Central (Game)**

**Crew: Hi Def**

Glitch

Mo

**Crew: FlashForward**

Lil'T

Taye (T's sister)

**Crew: Riptide Crew**

Emilia

Bodie

**Crew: Lush Crew**

Angel

Miss Aubrey

**Crew: De-Coy**

Maccoy

Dare

**Crew: Dance Central Intelligence**

Agent Rasa

Agent Lima

**Crew: Murder Of Crows**

Dr Tan

Oblio (Son, but turned against him)

**(The main characters only) Metal Fight Beyblade (Anime)**

Kairi Tategami (My OC) Beyblade: Thermal Dolphin

Miku Kitsuma (My OC) Beyblade: Aqua Neptune

Hikaru Hatsuma Beyblade: Storm Aquario

Kyoya Tategami Beyblade: Rock Leone

Nile Beyblade: Vulcan Horuseus

_Advice: Don't get anxious too soon! I've got two stories to finish writing, so I won't be starting just yet!_


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Are you sure it was Pitch?" Jack Frost said to North, horrified. "We should've defeated him by now!" North shook his head. "Jack, there will always be fear, no matter what. We just have to stop it." "For exactly how many times?" Jack yelled back. Bunny nodded. "Y'know, he's got a point." He agreed with Jack. "We can't just charge in and fight Pitch every time he shows up. He might have a different tactic, mate." North froze. He had totally forgotten about that. "Like what?" He asked sheepishly. Tooth zipped over to Jack's side. "Pitch could find lots of ways to get back at us." She suggested, her mini Teeth flying alongside her, chattering worriedly.

Suddenly, a golden shape floated in between Jack and North. "Sandy! There you are!" North cried. "Where have you been?" Sandy made a sand image which looked like Pitch appear over his head. "You…saw Pitch?" North guessed. Sandy nodded. Jack's eyes got wide. "Where?" Sandy shrugged, and another sand image appeared over his head. It looked like a cylinder with something lumpy stuffed inside. The guardians all stared at the image. North scratched his head. "Uhh… " Bunnymund peered at the image to see it clearer. Suddenly, Tooth said, "Wait...I think…is that…sushi?" Sandy grinned and did the thumbs up. "Sushi?" Jack scoffed disbelievingly. "What does sushi have to do with Pitch unless he's eating it?" "Don't you know which country first invented sushi?" Tooth snapped. Then, it hit him. He turned to the globe to stare at one country where hundreds of lights were struggling to shine. Some were flickering out. "Japan." He whispered.

**In Japan**

"Gosh, what's happening?!" Miku Kitsuma screamed, as she directed her Beyblade Aqua Neptune to hit Doji's Dark Wolf in the side. The Beyblade battling out in the streets was going more and more out of control. And worse, Doji and Ryuga seemed to be getting some help. A huge, scary black bear was rampaging the streets, making people run for their homes and also destroying everything in sight. Hyoma had to dodge fast just before the bear could swipe at him. "What in the world is this?" He yelled. "Things have been going weird today, you know!" Kyoya called back, launching Leone's special move, King Lion Tearing Blast at L-Drago, as Ryuga, standing on a building, laughed maniacally. "GO, L-DRAGO!" Lightning split the sky, making children scream in fright. "FIRST GINGKA IS KNOCKED DOWN BY A CAR LAST WEEK, AND NOW DOJI'S BACK?!" Yu shrieked, desperately trying to dodge falling debris that the bear was knocking, as Libra wobbled. "I can't Stand this any longer, and neither can Libra!"

"We have to try!" yelled a voice. Standing on top of an overturned car was Kyoya's cousin, Kairi. Her blue eyes were ablaze. "No matter what, we can't let them ruin our blader's spirit!" Suddenly, something dark shot past her. Kairi gasped. A black horse galloped past her, neighing threateningly at the other bladers. Both Kenta and Yu screamed in fright and hid behind Hyoma and Tsubasa, who gaped at the sight. "What is that?"

"Blader's spirit, how quaint!" Laughed a voice. Some grey looking guy with a black costume came into view. His voice didn't sound like Ryuga's but it sent chill's up everyone's spines. "It'll be snuffed out before you know it, bladers." He said with a sneer. Then, more horses joined the first. Kyoya, Tsubasa, and the rest of the bladers were surrounded. They were shocked. "As long as you have fear, you're finished." He said simply. Then, the dark horses charged forward like a thick, black wave.

But suddenly, the air grew cold.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yu dropped his beylauncher and started to shudder. "Gosh, what's with the cold?" He gasped. Kairi turned and surveyed her friends. Somehow, she saw some kind of sparkly snowflakes floating around them. _What the-_ Something glittery fell onto her hand at that moment, catching her eye. It looked like a tiny sprinkle of golden dust or something. "Hey, what's with the abrupt change of weather?" Kyoya yelled, staring up into the sky. "The weather report didn't say anything about this!" The other bladers reached out and caught the snowflakes in their hands, staring at them curiously. Some of the dark horses neighed with terror and galloped backwards. The snowflakes started to swirl forward, accumulating to a thick, white wave. This wave surrounded all the bladers, protecting them from any attacks from the side. The horses, the bear, and L-Drago couldn't do a thing. Kairi could distinctively hear the horses neighing in fright. Suddenly, she saw something, or someone, rush overhead. Her eyes shot up. "Guys, what was that?" She asked in shock. Her friend Hikaru, gave her a blank look as her bey Aquario, spun round below her feet. All the beys were well protected by the thick snowflake wall. "What was what?" She said, confused. "C'mon, didn't you see something shoot over us?" Kairi prompted her. "Well, we saw it!" Kenta, Yu, Candice, and Celine piped up in unision. Kairi turned back to face the front. _Why is it that apart from me, none of the other teens saw that?_ Moments later, the wall cleared. Kairi's eyes opened wide. All of the horses had been reduced to dust, which were soon swept away by the wind. The grey guy clenched his fist. Doji and Ryuga stood their ground, shocked. Even Mor'du had stopped, and was frozen in some kind of 'I'm-about-to-kill-you' pose. Standing there, was a group of oddly familiar people. One was a white bearded man wearing red all over and with a huge fat tummy. He was holding a sword out, ready to strike. Another looked like a cross between a bunny and a kangaroo. There was also a female hummingbird human hybrid, and a small sized golden guy floating overhead. And in the front, was a pale skinned boy with snow white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Y-You!" The grey guys spat.

Kairi noticed Tsubasa and Hyoma exchanging blank looks. "Who is he talking to?" She heard Miku whisper to Kyoya, who just shrugged. But in contrast, Kenta and Yu were gaping in surprise at the sight, and Celine was pointing at the fat man and whispering to Candice, "I think he's Santa!" "You're not terrorizing anyone, Pitch." The white haired boy hissed. "Not on our watch." Pitch grinned evilly. "This is only the beginning, Jack." "We'll be back." Doji added. With that, the four turned and ran off, vanishing into an alley. Kairi retracted Thermal Dolphin, and was about to step forward and thank the strangers when Kyoya shrugged. "Man, that was easy." He commented, picking up Leone. "They just ran off!" Hyoma chimed in, relieved. "Well, come on then, let's go!" Her friends all walked off, dragging the four reluctant kids with them. "But we have to thank them!" Kenta protested. "Thank who? There's no one there!" Kyoya retorted.

Kairi was behind the group. She heard a voice whisper, "I told you, they don't see us." She spun round. The five people all stared back at her. Hesitantly, she took a step closer to them. The white haired boy lowered his staff and took a step forward too. "They can't see you, can they?" Kairi sighed sadly. The boy looked at her and shook his head. "Yeah, but…I do." She smiled at all of them, and she was greeted with shocked looks. "On behalf of myself and my friends, thanks for helping us." The five of them looked at each other, and then back at her. "Er…thanks, mate?" The bunny or kangaroo said. 'Kairi, what are you doing staring at nothing!" Kyoya called. "Come on!" Kairi sighed in defeat. "Coming!" She waved at the five. "I'll talk to you later. See ya." She then turned and dashed off.

The Guardians watched this lilac haired, blue eyed, scar faced teenager run off after her friends. She was the only teen who had ever seen them. EVER. "She sees us?" North gasped. Tooth patted North's shoulder. "Relax, North." North then turned stiff, and fainted. Bunnymund sighed. "Oh, bother." Sandy shrugged and floated down. However, Jack looked up at the direction the teen had disappeared. Somehow, there was some kind of connection between him and the girl. He just knew it. But he didn't mean in a romantic way.

They could be related. BY BLOOD.

Jack turned back to his fellow guardians. "You know, I should find her." He said. "She can help us." And just like that, he turned and wind- rode off.


End file.
